1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a modular support device. The invention is intended for use as a workstation support structure and allows variable placement of wired equipment and non-wired equipment within a workspace. In addition to wired devices such as personal computer systems, the invention is also useful for supporting various workspace components such as work-surfaces, shelving, and lighting. The invention includes modular components that can be added to form complex support structures meeting various workspace functionality and design objectives. As a modular system, the invention can be used in a wide range of fields and applications. The home office, corporate office, and home entertainment center are examples of where the invention can be applied.
2. Background of the Invention
Most electronic equipment on the market today is dependent on some kind of structural support for proper user interface and functionality. Computers, monitors, keyboards, computer speakers, scanners, fax machines, and various other electronic equipment common in many homes and offices require proper support for use within a workspace. Except for highly specialized applications, these support devices usually take the form of furnishings or furniture related products and accessories.
Today, workspaces such as corporate office space, home office space, and home entertainment centers are heavily populated with wired devices and equipment. Wired equipment has increasingly become part of the landscape in homes and offices alike. In retrospect, the electronic revolution is a relatively recent development in the long history of the furniture industry, and has placed a great burden upon it in recent times. For centuries, office workers worked with paper and other media with the freedom to position and interface with their work however they chose on their work-surface, a work-surface uncluttered by bulky electronic equipment and tangled wires. The term xe2x80x9cwirexe2x80x9d as used throughout this specification and claims, includes wires, lines, cables, chords or any other device that can transmit any signal or any form of power, unless otherwise specifically specified or limited.
With the advent of wired input and output devices however, workers were now for the first time in history forced to work in a fixed and stationary position. Due to the relatively recent implementation of such technology, adverse health effects associated with stationary input and output devices have emerged. It has become apparent and widely accepted that working with wired equipment in a stationary or fixed position for extended periods of time can pose health risks to the user. Providing a method for dynamic and variable placement of wired equipment within a workspace allows users the freedom to routinely shift their working positions which can alleviate some of the health risks.
It is widely understood among those skilled in the art that implementing such functionality within a workspace will likely reduce heath risks associated with working in fixed positions for extended periods of time or on a routine basis. The capability to dynamically place and configure wired equipment can also help to better utilize workspace area, thus allowing users to function more effectively and efficiently.
Prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,334, provide for dynamic and variable placement of wired equipment by permitting rotation of attached equipment about a single vertical axis; vertical placement is also variable within defined increments along the vertical length of the support device. Several other patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,987 and 4,783,036 also disclose devices useful for dynamically placing wired equipment, but require a pre-existing workstation for proper functionality. Such devices pose significant drawbacks and limitations when implemented within common workspace environments. The prior art fails to adequately address important workspace issues such as wire management and workspace integration.
Using known devices, achieving adequate ergonomics and wire management within a workspace requires the implementation of untraditional, specialized, and dedicated support devices that are typically very mechanical or unusual in appearance, offering very little if any workspace integration. Though these support devices may be acceptable in some workspace environments, they are often unsuitable for use in most traditional workspace areas. Because of drawbacks like the exposed wire management, poor appearance, and lack of workspace integration, the prior art devices have had limited acceptance and use. Users are therefore deprived of even the basic ergonomic functionality present in the prior art.
It is important for a support device to provide good wire management when placing wired equipment such that wires do not become environmental hazards or detract aesthetically from the workspace and surrounding environment. The appearance of a workspace object may also be significantly altered when wires are not concealed and hidden from view. The prior art does not, and cannot conceal wires. Thus, if wires are managed at all, they must be managed externally with dedicated wire management devices which consequentially become an external element and feature of the support device, the workstation, and surrounding environment.
Wire exposure always detracts from the aesthetic qualities of a workspace. Exposed wires spoil the efforts of workspace designers and planners who do their best to create an attractive and safe work or entertainment environment. The exposed wires and external wire management systems typical of prior art is simply not acceptable in a significant number of environments.
Wires also can dangerous to people and pets. For instance, a person may trip on a wire resulting in personal injury, or equipment damage. Exposed wires also place children and pets at risk to accidental strangulation or other injuries, or electrocution.
The prior art teaches devices that are intended as a supplement to pre-existing workspace equipment, offering little if any workspace integration. That is, they are add-on devices with a one-size-fits-all approach to implementing workspace ergonomics. Such devices thus add to workspace clutter and reduce useable space.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a modular support system that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a modular support system with integrated wire management.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular support system that conceals and protects wires.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a work space environment with minimal wire exposure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular support system that allows dynamic movement of equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular support system that allows equipment to be rotated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular support system that allows equipment to be rotated while internally routing wires.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular support system that allows any desirable configuration to be assembled using a set of basic building blocks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular support system that is easily expandable and can easily be modified.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular support system that is both functional and asthetically pleasing.
Additional features and advantages of the invention well be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the modular support system includes a modular support system comprising a column, a cover disposed radially outward of a joining member; the joining member being disposed radially outward of the column, and the joining member associating the cover with the column, wherein the modular support system is capable of concealing and managing wires.
In another aspect the invention includes a modular support system comprising a joining member having an inner portion and an outer portion, the inner portion designed to engage the column, the outer portion having an outer surface, wherein the inner portion is capable of engaging a column, the outer portion is capable of engaging a cover or a support unit, the interior of the joining member is capable of accommodating wires.
In another aspect, the invention includes a kit of parts comprising a column, a joining member having an inner portion and an outer portion, the inner portion having a surface capable of mating with the column and the outer portion having a surface capable of mating with other components, a support unit capable of being mounted on the joining member, a bracket capable of supporting an accessory; and a cover.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.